1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device, and more specifically, to a printed circuit board having multi pitch ball lands and a semiconductor package having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
To meet demands for light, thin, short, small and highly integrated semiconductor devices, package-on-package (POP) technology is being variously researched. Chips having various sizes have been developed, and shrunken versions thereof are being released in a short period of time. In order to respond to such circumstances, the POP technology faces various limitations.